project_nerofandomcom-20200215-history
CON-B503
Containment Procedures Subjects infected with cases of CON-B503 are to be contained at once, and locked within their cell, a 3 m x 3 m x 3 m suspended within a 9 m x 9 m x 9 m cell by heavy chains, both of which are made entirely of tempered steel and a titanium wire frame, at all times. A single chain link barrier fitted with 125 mA (milliamp) electrical wires is built into the ceiling of the interior cell for maximum security. A backup generator is always on standby in case the main power to the cell is severed. All cases of CON-B503 are due for regular testing and inspection session once daily, and are to be escorted by a team of heavily armed security units to and from it's testing chambers. All staff interacting wit cases of CON-B503 are to wear a custom-made HAZMAT suit lined with a layer of Kevlar, as to protect them from unwarranted attacks and infection. Cases if CON-B503 are to be fed one whole deer carcass a day. CON-B503-01 "Alpha Wendigo" CON-B503-01 is to be contained within it's cell, following the design stated above. Only one CCTV camera is to be placed in the southeast corner of the subject's cell, and is to be on at all times, except when CON-B503-01 has been moved to it's testing chamber. When relocating CON-B503-01, staff are to use high-powered electroshock staves to force the subject out of containment and into a small cage that can wheeled around safely. In the event that CON-B503-01 breaches containment, Sacajawea Peak Containment Facility is to go on full lockdown and alert, and any staff within it's current sector should be instructed to utilize any weaponry to scare CON-B503-01 back to it's cell, if not another secure area. At the same time, facility containment team Red Water One is to be dispatched to secure and contain CON-B503-01. CON-B503-02 "Diane the Wendigo" CON-B503-02 is to be contained within it's cell, following the design stated above. There are four CCTV cameras in CON-B503-02's cell, placed in each corner of the room. Unlike CON-B503-01, CON-B503-02 is allowed visitors, though it is required that she be fastened to the wall before they enter, as she is not fully in control of her fits. Visitors are allowed 15 minutes to speak with CON-B503-02, and are to be quickly removed from the cell at the 15-minute mark. In the event that CON-B503-02 breaches containment, Sacajawea Peak Containment Facility is to go on full lockdown and alert, and any staff within it's current sector should be instructed to utilize any weaponry as means of self-defense, though anyone that directly attacks CON-B503-02 will be briefly reprimanded shortly thereafter. At the same time, facility containment team Red Water One is to be dispatched to safely secure and contain CON-B503-02, possibly using amnestic agents to temporarily subdue her. Until she completes her transformation, CON-B503-02 is to be treated with respect for the purpose of learning any new information about CON-B503. Description CON-B503 is a bloodborne pathogen of unknown biological origin that causes irreversible mutations to a living creature's DNA. The infection can be passed not only through shared needles and ingestion of blood, but also by simply touching the fluid. Changes occur over the course of six weeks, and often start with the infected individual feeling slightly ill, in a way described much like the common cold. After the second week of this, the subject will have lost a significant amount of muscle mass (primarily around the lower torso, arms, and legs) and will begin to suffer from severe lack of vitamin D, no matter how much it is exposed to. They will begin to grow pale, and their intestines will begin to swell. By the third week, the individual will begin to crave red meat, gaining most of their appetite back, and will start to feel a numbing sensation in the throat and neck. Finally, over the course of the next three weeks, the target will grow deathly pale and their pupils will grow to take over the entirety of their eyeballs. Additionally, they will quickly grow up to 8 feet tall, will naturally assume a crouched (yet dexterous) posture, and their neck will begin to conjoin their lower jaw and chest by a soft "sack", presumably allowing larger portions of food to be consumed at once. Other features, such as a protruding nose will begin to disappear, making the subject seem less and less human-like until they are a have become a large, bipedal monster with sharp, carnivorous teeth and long spindly fingers. All known cases of CON-B503 appear to be devoid of all sexual organs, and other exterior organs such as breasts, nipples, and anuses. By this point, the subject has lost all of their body hair. Subjects who have only just completed transformation retain their human intelligence and the ability to speak, but will often have animal-like fits at random. Over the course of the following months, the individual will lose it's sapience, until they no longer retain any human features; physical, mental, or behavioral. Subjects who have been infected for a period extending past 3 years will become more introverted and reclusive, yet more vicious when encountered. CON-B503-01 "Alpha Wendigo" CON-B503-01 appears as an emaciated and "elderly" case of a human infected with CON-B503. With exceptionally long forearms and various scars resulting from EXPUNGED, CON-B503 has no human features whatsoever, and is completely feral. It will often dwell in the darker corners of it's cell until something enters it, whereas it will either slowly make it's way toward the opening, or pounce quickly toward the first thing it sees. CON-B503 is extremely vicious, and should always be approached with caution and the intent to kill if assaulted. CON-B503-02 "Diane the Wendigo" CON-B503-02, being a more recent case of CON-B503, has retained much of her sapience, intelligence, and ability to speak. While the progressing infection has caused to have more and more frequent fits of bloodlust, she is typically able to control them, usually by closing her eyes and cowering away from anything she wishes to eat. When she is unable to control herself, CON-B503-02 will often show signs of remorse. Due to her ability to speak, CON-B503-02 is interviewed by a team of psychologists and biologists twice a day in order to learn more about CON-B503. CON-B503 is very dexterous, but is nowhere as used to her abilities as CON-B503-01. Addendum While little is known of CON-B503-01's origin, CON-B503-02 was once a known Nero agent, named Diane REDACTED, who was infected during early testing with CON-B503. With no way to reverse the effects of the infection, she soon matured into an adult form of CON-B503. Since she has not yet lost her human thoughts and means of communication, staff have been informed to treat her as an "especially unpredictable and dangerous" colleague, as of Doctor Weber's orders. Category:Danger Level 6 Entities Category:Security Grade Quad Entities Category:Currently-Contained Entities Category:Containment Level Purple Entities Category:CON: B500 - B599